The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows
by 1nfid3lity
Summary: One-Shot Tyson and Kai are both confused souls trying to figure out their true feelings. Will they manage to confess their love for each other. Read and find out Tyka


AN: Warning: This is my first fic that i've ever written, and it probably is very bad, but I've decided to give this a shot and hope for the best. And if you desire please R&R.

Plot: One-Shot Tyson and Kai are both confused souls trying to figure out their feelings. Will they manage to confess their love for each other. Read and find out Tyka

Me: Heeeeeeello folks, this is Katie speaking, or 1nfid3lity, whichever you like

Kai: Oh just be quiet and let these people read in peace

Me: Hush Kai, I created you in this story I can just as easily destroy you glares

Kai: OO ...

Me: Love you...Anyway, disclaimer time. I do NOT own anything beyblade or anything related to beyblade, I also do NOT own Brand New, the song used for this fic The quiet things no one ever knows. I am merely borrowing it. I realize some of the song doesn't fit with the story, but who cares, the band rocks and the lead singer is hot.

Kai: Don't you kiss girls? AND AREN'T YOU DATING SOMEONE ALREADY!

Me: Hey, chill Kai, just because I'm on a diet does not me I can't look at the menu angel face

Kai: ...

Me: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

_We saw the western coast.  
I saw the hospital.  
Nursed the shoreline like a wound.  
Reports of lover's trysts.  
Were neither clear nor descript.  
We kept it safe and slow.  
The quiet things that no one ever knows. _

_  
_The soft spatters of rain against the cold cement ground. Music to a certain dual-haired boy ears, for it represented all the darkness, the pain, and the sorrow he experienced during his days at the Abbey. But he didn't care, why should he care, after all, caring is a sign of weakness, and that was unexpectable to him. Kai slowly lowered his only shelter from the rain, crimsons eyes stared up at the dark sky as the droplets of his pain slid down his face and landed by his feet.

Still...

He couldn't help but feel this light tug at his heart. Kai didn't know what it was, all he knew is that he felt this...joy...whenever he thought of a certain a certain stormy blue-haired boy.

'Tyson..' Kai thought to himself 'What have you done to me..'

Without so much as a sound, Kai let his feet guide him back to the hotel.

_Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals. _

Back at the hotel all the other Bladebreakers were lounging around, enjoying the relaxation. That is, all the Bladebreakers expect for one.

"aah..." Tyson spoke as he stretched himself out.

Tyson had locked himself in the solitude of his room since the day they got there. No one really knew why, but at the same time no one really cared. They figured the blunette was just enjoying a little privacy. After all, for the past year they were constantly training day in and day out for tournaments. However, this was not the reason he had closed himself off to the world. Tyson had a lot on his mind, and most of it had to do with his phoenix friend.

Tyson slid himself off the bed onto the soft carpeted floor and almost angelic-like, and made his way to the balcony window. His mind was going a million miles a minute with emotions, memories, and thoughts. The poor teenager couldn't make heads or tails of what to think of all this. 'Why do I constantly find myself thinking of Kai? I mean, I've established that I like guys, but Kai? There's no possible way...Yet why is it everytime I try to stop thinking about him my mind always drifts back to him...ARGH! I can take this'. The boy without his realization smashed the bedside lamp into hundreds of tiny little pieces against the hotel wall.

Tyson paused and stared in disbelief at the disaster he had just caused, "Shit.." he cursed to himself. "Please tell me no one else heard that. Tyson waited in silence for a moment clutching his eyes shut hoping it would all just go away. But unfortuntely we can't all be that lucky.

knock knock "Tyson! What the hell was that bang?" came a voice through the door.

Panicking to himself, Tyson quickly replied "S-sorry guys, you know me, clumsy as always, don't worry I'll clean up the mess". He prayed quietly to himself that that would send the voice away.

"Are you sure you're alright Ty?" The voice explaimed in one final attempt to see if their friend and teammate was okay.

"I'm sure Maxie, thanks for you're concern". With that the foot steps faded away from the door and Tyson let out a small sigh of relief 'that was close' he thought to himself. Though he couldn't help but smile at his blonde friends worry 'Always looking out for me'.

Tyson turned and made his way back over to the bedside to survey the damage. 'This isn't too bad, hopefully I can clean this up before Kai gets back...where ever he is". Kneeling down the boy glanced over at the window as the rain came pouring down against it. No one would have noticed the worried glimmer in his eyes, it came and went so fast.

Shifting his attention back to the task ahead of him, Tyson was successfully able to clear his mind of all things "Kai". For now at least.

_I contemplate the day we wed.  
Your friends are boring me to death.  
The veil is ruined in the rain.  
By then you I could do without.  
There's nothing new to talk about.  
And though our kids are blessed, the parents let them shoulder all the blame._

A week had passed since the lamp incident, and though Kai never found out about it, he was still curious about why there was a dent in the wall. He let it slide however, and didn't think about it. Kai still made random disappearances every now and again, only now he'd let the team know before he left and would return at a decent hour. But that doesn't mean he still didn't think about Tyson.

As for Tyson, though he still liked the privacy of his room, his trips there were less frequent and he found himself returning to the old Tyson. But that doesn't mean he still didn't think about Kai.

By now the rest of the gang was picking up on the strange tension between the two. "They love each other" Rei spoke up, breaking the silence. His words were soft, but to the point. Max's head darted over at the black haired boy.

"How can you tell? They don't show it at all?" He said wide eyed.

Staring at the door which held the two teenagers, Rei replied "They're denying it to each other and to themselves, it only proves that they are in love. Have you not seen them whenever they're together. I can see the love in their eyes that they share for each other."

"Ooh.." is all Max could manage himself to say. Rei looked over at Max as a small smile formed on his lips at the younger boys cluelessness.

"I only hope they are able to discover the love they have for the each other, and share it".

_Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals._

Behind closed doors held two teens, though alone and together, they spoke only silently to themselves. However, one person can only take so much tension for so long. The younger teen finally spoke up.

"Kai.." he said looking over at his teammate. No reaction. "Kai..." he spoke again, but slightly louder. This time the boy heard, and replied with a simple "Hn..?"

"Uhm, I-I just wanted to start a conversation, t-the silence is killing me" He spoke softly staring down at the floor. Kai couldn't help but smirk to himself at the boys nervousness. But then it hit him, why was he being nervous? Was it something he did? He's never acted this way around him before. 'Oh god' He thought to himself, 'he hates me...but, why do I care? I shouldn't give a damn what this boy, or anyone for that matter thinks of me! But I still find myself wanting him to like me...'. Kai's eyes went wide 'Oh no...I can't no...no way can I...love...Tyson'

Tysons eyes filled with worry as he saw the look on Kai's face. 'What's wrong with him? He's hasn't be acting himself lately, usually he wouldn't even acknowledge me, now I get this wide eyed, pained look from him...What have I done? AND WHY DO I CARE!...I can't love him...can I?'

The blunette woke himself from his thoughts and finally asked, "Kai, you alright man?". Kai's head slowly to face Tyson. Crimson meet stormy gray, and at that very moment was when they both realized:

'I love him...'

Silence fell upon the two bladebreakers, both at a loss of words for each other. 'I can't tell him' Kai said to himself, trying to find all possible excuses to prevent himself from giving into an emotion he couldn't hide from. 'I can't, I've been through too much pain in my life, I don't know if I could stand rejection from the only person i've ever loved'.

Tyson on the otherhand had a whole different set of thoughts flooding his mind 'I have to tell him, I can't live with this by myself. If he rejects me, I can live with that, at least I won't be asking myself "what if?"'. The petit teen slowly made his way over to an oblivious Kai. He placed his hand softly on the shoulder of his new found crush. All Kai's muscles tensed as he was brought back to reality.

"Kai.." Tyson spoke softly.

"Tyson.." His captain replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment, a moment that seemed like eternity. Suddenly, without warning, they bothed acted on instict; phoenix and dragon collided. Their mouths hungered for other. At that very second they became each others drug, something they'd be addicted to, and something that they would soon realize they couldn't live without.

The two broke apart, but didn't stray far from the other.

"I love you Kai.." Were the blunettes first words after the heated moment. Kai's heart skipped a beat at those words. He knew he could feel his love in the kiss they just shared but for him to hear it was a whole different experience. It felt like something missing inside of him had just been filled. The older boy smiled down at Tyson.

"I love you too..always, and forever"

With that, the boys spent the rest of the night, entangled in each others arms, whispering words of love to each other; the quiet things that know one ever knows.

_I lie for only you. And I lie well. Halleluh.  
I lie for only you. And I lie well. Halleluh. _

_Keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground.  
Today's the day it gets tired. Today's  
the day we drop out.  
Gave up my body and bed. All for an empty hotel.  
Wasted words on lowercases and capitals._

_End._

_Well that's it folks ;...I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review, as I said before this is my first fanfiction I've ever written...er...well written and decided to post at least. So your thoughts on this would be greatly appreciated. If given enough support I may write a sequel to this, but note that I have a very short attention span, and updates would take awhile, and also my writing would probably suck. As does now already._

_Anyway, thanks for reading :). You're all wonderful_

_- xxx _

_Infi_


End file.
